Etéreo
by Anikah
Summary: Two-Shots. Existem coisas que são difíceis de aceitar. D18
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence.

**Atenção: **Contém Shonen-ai. D18

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Dino abriu os olhos lentamente, a luz quente da manhã adentrava pelas janelas iluminando seus aposentos. O outro lado da cama estava vazio, indicando que Hibari já havia partido. Dino suspirou.

Hibari Kyouya nunca iria mudar.

Não que ele se importasse. Pelo menos, não mais. No começo de seu relacionamento com Kyouya, Dino havia se sentido frustrado, nervoso e sozinho. Mas o passar dos anos o fez conhecer melhor seu discípulo e aprender a amá-lo do jeito certo. Hibari era livre como as nuvens e era isso que o tornava tão atraente.

Espreguiçando-se, o loiro dirigiu-se ao banheiro para se preparar devidamente para seus compromissos do dia. As primeiras horas da manhã passaram-se em uma reunião, discutindo-se as finanças e investimentos dos Cavallone. Após a reunião, Dino manteve-se em seu escritório cuidando de assuntos burocráticos e indicando missões a alguns subordinados.

Quando chegou o horário do almoço, Dino foi encontrar-se com Tsuna. Ao chegar à mansão dos Vongola, foi recebido calorosamente e guiado até a sala onde seu "irmão" se encontrava.

- Não se esqueça de entregar um relatório com os detalhes quando retornar – Tsuna entregou uma pasta roxa escura para um de seus subordinados, que Dino simplesmente ignorou – Oh! Dino! – exclamou ao perceber a chegada de seu amigo.

Logo em seguida os dois se dirigiram para o restaurante favorito de Tsuna. O almoço se passou de forma agradável. Conversaram sobre coisas supérfluas e riram, aproveitando o tempo juntos apesar de Tsuna parecer um pouco incomodado com algo. Era provavelmente o stress de ser o novo chefe dos Vongola.

O trajeto de volta foi silencioso, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Dino – Tsuna chamou ao se preparar para descer do carro – S-sobre amanhã...

- Hum? – Dino sorriu, incentivando Tsuna a continuar.

- ... – Tsuna abriu a boca, mas logo a fechou novamente – Não é nada – disse balançando a cabeça e descendo do carro – Até mais.

Dino não entendeu, mas sorriu mais uma vez e despediu-se de seu precioso "irmão". Dirigiu-se então para sua própria casa.

* * *

><p>Já era noite. A parte da tarde havia se desenrolado como a manhã, cheia de trabalhos burocráticos que Dino não gostava muito.<p>

Foi até seu armário e retirou uma pequena caixa. Retirou sua tampa e olhou o conteúdo. Fotos. Encontrar Tsuna o deixou nostálgico. Mal podia acreditar que dez anos haviam se passado desde que conhecera Tsuna... e Kyouya.

Pegou a primeira foto. Era uma foto que ele tinha tirado com Reborn quando este havia retornado a sua forma original. Riu e pegou a próxima foto. Eram ele e Tsuna, na cerimônia em que Tsuna oficialmente se tornava o décimo líder dos Vongola. Ainda sorrindo olhou foto por foto, até encontrar uma foto que havia tirado com Hibari, há pouco mais de dois anos. A última que haviam tirado juntos. O que poderia fazer se Hibari odiava fotos? Riu.

- Esta rindo de quê, herbívoro? – o coração de Dino disparou. Seu corpo reconheceu instantaneamente a voz fria, porém aveludada de seu ex-discípulo.

Hibari se encontrava recostado a batente da porta. Perfeito, como sempre. Sua pele branca, impecável. Seus olhos escuros e profundos mantinham um brilho azulado. Seu cabelo escuro como a noite. O terno vestido sem nenhum defeito, nada fora do lugar. Era uma presença etérea, quase surreal.

Dino soltou a caixa de fotos e observou, com olhos cheios de afeto, Hibari se dirigir com passos elegantes até a cama. O loiro logo se juntou a ele.

- Não me chame de herbívoro – disse fingindo estar chateado.

- Hn – foi tudo que Hibari respondeu enquanto desfazia a gravata.

Dino acariciou o rosto de Hibari lentamente, antes de inclinar-se para beijá-lo. O beijo foi doce e profundo. Dino suspirou contente.

- Você parece cansado, Cavallone.

- É, acho que estou – Disse deitando-se na cama. Fechou os olhos e sentiu Hibari acariciar seu cabelo. Abriu os olhos novamente – Eu te amo, Kyouya.

- Eu sei – Foi a resposta que recebeu. Sorrindo, fechou seus olhos novamente e adormeceu. Dino podia jurar que viu Hibari sorrindo também.

* * *

><p>Tsuna e todos os seus guardiões se encontravam reunidos em um local que parecia um parque, cheio de árvores e flores. Em contraste com a tranqüilidade do local, os presentes mantinham-se tensos e silenciosos. Depois de ponderar por um tempo, Tsuna pega seu celular.<p>

- Para quem pretende ligar, Tsuna?

- A-ah! Reborn! Eu ia ligar pro Dino... – Percebendo o olhar de seu ex-tutor, Tsuna tenta se explicar – Ele nunca fala sobre isso. J-já fazem dois anos! Talvez ele precise de ajud..

Reborn põe uma mão no ombro de Tsuna, interrompendo-o:

- Ele ainda não está pronto.

Tsuna olha tristemente para o nome cravado no memorial que estavam visitando.

_Hibari Kyouya._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Espero que o final não tenha sido muito previsível! Hehe

Deu para entender o que aconteceu?

Eu tinha escrito essa fic para ser one-shot, mas como ficou meio confuso vou escrever mais um capítulo :D

Mas pode demorar! E bastante! Vou tentar reescrever esse também...

Só que os vestibulares estão chegando XD argh... então... é... pois é... hahaha

Eu sei que não faz muita diferença, mas essa é minha primeira fic!

Por isso, se você deixar uma reviews com sugestões e críticas, vai me ajudar muito!

Bye ~


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence.

**Atenção: **Contém Shonen-ai. D18

* * *

><p><em>"– Tu compreendes. É muito longe. Eu não posso carregar este corpo. É muito pesado (…)<em> _Mas será como uma velha concha abandonada. Não tem nada de triste numa velha concha…" _(__Pequeno Príncipe_)_

**Capítulo 2**

Foi tão inesperado que a princípio Dino não entendeu. Hibari Kyouya havia saído em missão há alguns dias e ainda não havia retornado. Nada de errado. Quando Tsuna o chamou para almoçar dizendo ter de tratar sobre um assunto importante, Dino nem suspeitava o que estava por vir.

Dino só percebeu que havia algo errado quando encontrou Tsuna. O moreno permaneceu em silêncio, se remexendo desconfortavelmente por alguns momentos. Seu semblante sempre triste. Lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto quando pronunciou algumas palavras, voltando a ficar em silencio logo em seguida. Seus pequenos soluços os únicos sons preenchendo o recinto.

Dino permaneceu parado, apenas olhando para Tsuna sem entender. O que seu irmão acabara de falar? Kyouya estava... _morto_?

Dino riu. Não podia ser. Tsuna estava mentindo... Tinha que estar. Kyouya voltaria em alguns dias. Ele tinha certeza.

* * *

><p>Ao ver o corpo sem vida de Kyouya no caixão, entretanto, Dino já não tinha mais tanta certeza. Sua pele normalmente alva estava tingida em um branco fantasmagórico. Ao tocar seu rosto, Dino nunca teve tanta certeza. Seu Kyouya jamais voltaria.<p>

Fez questão de que o corpo fosse cremado. O guardião da nuvem fora sempre um homem livre como as nuvens. Dino não ia permitir que nenhuma parte dele fosse confinada em um caixão, vários metros sob a terra. Mesmo que seu corpo não fosse mais que uma casca vazia. Mesmo sabendo que Kyouya havia finalmente aberto suas asas e voado para longe, livre do peso que o prendia ao chão.

Em vez de um túmulo, foi criado um memorial para Hibari. Em um lugar recluso e tranqüilo. Mas suas cinzas não foram mantidas. Dino as espalhou do telhado do colégio Namimori, e essas foram carregadas pelo vento para o resto da cidade que Kyouya amava.

Como uma miragem, Dino avistou uma cotovia*. O pequeno pássaro subia e descia, em um vôo ondulante e majestoso. Dino olhou para céu e pela primeira vez odiou a imensidão azul de um céu sem nuvens.

Durante uma semana não se ouviu falar de Dino Cavallone.

Entretando, por mais que Dino quisesse ficar estagnado, o tempo precisava voltar a correr. Ele era chefe de uma famiglia de 5 mil homens, ele _tinha_ que ser forte e enfrentar o dia a dia repleto de memórias de seu ex-aluno e amante. Mesmo que a todo o momento ele tivesse a impressão de que veria Kyouya novamente. Mesmo que suas noites fossem repletas de pesadelos. Mesmo que pouco a pouco ele estivesse diminuindo suas horas de sono. Mesmo que ele se sentisse vazio por dentro, como se uma parte de si mesmo tivesse morrido também.

Todos viam como estava se esforçando e falar sobre Hibari Kyouya na frente de Dino tornou-se um taboo.

Dino não se importava, talvez até preferisse as coisas dessa forma. Assim ele não precisava ser relembrado de que Kyouya estava morto. Assim ele podia fingir que Kyouya realmente estava em seu quarto, dividindo momentos com ele, o amando de volta. Ele podia fingir que sua mente não estava perdendo a lucidez toda vez que via Hibari entrar por sua porta. Toda vez que trocavam caricias, toda vez que passavam a noite juntos. Assim ele podia levar o tempo que quisesse para aceitar.

* * *

><p>Dino não foi junto com os Vongola visitar o memorial de Kyouya quando se completou um ano de sua morte. Na verdade, Dino não visitou aquele memorial uma vez se quer.<p>

Logo se completariam dois anos da morte de Kyouya, porém Dino continuava a encontrá-lo secretamente durante as noites.

Quando Tsuna o chamou para almoçar, Dino sabia o que o moreno tinha para falar. Porém fingiu não entender quando seu irmão mencionou algo sobre o dia seguinte. Fingiu não entender, mas sabia exatamente que era o dia em que se completariam dois anos da morte do seu amado.

Naquela noite, quando Kyouya entrou em seus aposentos, Dino estava olhando para a última foto que haviam tirado juntos, pouco antes de sua morte. Ele havia decidido. Acariciou o rosto de seu amante e inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Um beijo doce e profundo. Um suspiro escapou seus lábios.

- Você parece cansado, Cavallone.

- É, acho que estou – Disse deitando-se na cama. Fechou os olhos e sentiu Hibari acariciar seu cabelo. Abriu os olhos novamente – Eu te amo, Kyouya.

- Eu sei – Foi a resposta que recebeu. Sorrindo, fechou seus olhos novamente e adormeceu. Dino podia jurar que viu Hibari sorrindo também.

* * *

><p>Quando Dino chegou ao memorial o Sol mal havia começado a brilhar no céu. Dino resolvera ir cedo, pois não queria compartilhar com ninguém esse momento. Colocou um único crisântemo** ao lado do nome <em>Hibari Kyoya <em>entalhado no memorial.

Um canto melodioso alcançou os ouvidos de Dino. Era uma cotovia* que cantava sua liberdade. Seu corpo pequeno subia cada vez mais alto, até misturar-se com o azul do céu e desaparecer completamente. Deixando para trás apenas o eco de sua canção.

_Irônico. _Dino pensou. A cotovia era o pássaro que representava Hibari, era a representação de liberdade. Porém, foi seu canto característico que anunciou o fim da noite de amor de Romeu e Julieta. E esse mesmo canto acabara de anunciar o fim entre ele e Kyouya.

- Adeus – Dino sussurrou, dando meia volta. Já era hora de seguir em frente.

* * *

><p>Tsuna e todos os seus guardiões se encontravam reunidos em um local que parecia um parque, cheio de árvores e flores. Em contraste com a tranqüilidade do local, os presentes mantinham-se tensos e silenciosos. Depois de ponderar por um tempo, Tsuna pega seu celular.<p>

- Para quem pretende ligar, Tsuna?

- A-ah! Reborn! Eu ia ligar pro Dino... – Percebendo o olhar de seu ex-tutor, Tsuna tenta se explicar – Ele nunca fala sobre isso. J-já fazem dois anos! Talvez ele precise de ajud..

Reborn põe uma mão no ombro de Tsuna, interrompendo-o:

- Ele ainda não está pronto.

Tsuna olha tristemente para o nome cravado no túmulo que estavam visitando.

_Hibari Kyouya._

Eles, então, percebem o solitário crisântemo ao lado do nome. Talvez ele estivesse pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chegamos ao fim da história! Não sei dizer se ficou ainda mais confuso com esse capítulo XD Espero que não...

Cotovia* : Por algum motivo Hibari Kyouya é referido como Skylark, que significa cotovia.

Crisântemo**: Ok, eu peguei o significado de crisântemo na internet e não tenho muita certeza. Em grego significa flor de ouro. Essa flor também esta associada a vida e a morte, sendo amplamente utilizada no dia dos finados. Irônico ou não, feliz dia dos finados. Se é que ele pode ser feliz.


End file.
